<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Home Built on Love by DoodleSage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887293">A Home Built on Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleSage/pseuds/DoodleSage'>DoodleSage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hook-Up, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, mild alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleSage/pseuds/DoodleSage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune Takano is a realtor who sells his friend's home to the most precious buyer he's ever seen. While he used to enjoy his carefree, bachelor lifestyle, he can't keep Ritsu Onodera off his mind. He sets out to do whatever possible to keep him near.</p>
<p>(This will be posted along side my FF.net account of the same name.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've been writing fanfiction for years, but this is the first time I sat down and really finished one. After rewatching Sekaiichi with my boyfriend, I felt very compelled to write and I'm excited to finally come out and share something that I am proud of.</p>
<p>A special thanks to the boyf for editing my work with care. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Masamune Takano took a sip of coffee from his white mug one fine June morning. The sun was already shining brightly through the blinds of his spacious apartment and birds chirped their waking songs. Peering through the window with his hazelnut, brown eyes, he saw the hustle and bustle of a Monday work day blooming through “Open” signs illuminating and business suits marching back and forth on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano has been a realtor for five years now, setting remarkable standards for the company he works for. He sighed lightly and put on his dark-rimmed glasses, knowing that he would soon be one of those suited men briskly walking towards a multi-story car garage. He anticipated the change of scenery, however, as his home touring would be in the suburbs, about three miles from the city. The distance wasn’t much, but the scenery changed phenomenology, and for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved from the table and placed his mug in the sink to clean later. Despite the decently lavish earnings, he never felt the need to live in a fancy home. He lived by himself, so what’d be the point of a four bedroom, three bathroom home with chandeliers and a backyard pool? His apartment was comfortably big and simply decorated with small paintings and pictures, as well as having a small, faux fireplace in the center of his living room. Most importantly, he wanted his home to be located in a safe part of town, where he didn’t have to worry about the kind of neighbors he might have. Seldom did they have children or loud animals. Most were older couples with children who already moved out or were also single bachelors who have a degree in business. Life was without a care, and that’s how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sixty degree weather was already heating up Takano’s black attire as he gently tossed his blazer onto the back seat and started his car, a black four-door sedan. His phone buzzed with a new message from the man getting a home tour. Ritsu Onodera. The name was familiar, but Takano had met a lot of people over the years and through his line of work, so he chalked it up mixing names together in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m running a bit late. Will be there 30 after</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the text read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sending a generic reply, Takano drove down the parking garage and headed onto the main road. Traffic began to backup more of both people and cars, and Takano tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as the crawl of motor vehicles would start and stop again, occasionally brushing his black hair with his fingers as he used the rearview mirror to check his reflection. A mile went by when the speeds were consistent and he travelled with ease to a neighborhood where homes were decently spread out compared to those in the city. He parked in the driveway and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, brooding man opened the door, the creases in his brows over his dark, blue eyes gave way to annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re early, Masamune,” he said, stepping aside to let the realtor in. He was dressed in a black suit and his signature purple tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to see whether you made the house proper enough for a tour, Yokozawa,” Takano joked with a slight smile as he let himself into the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano had known his friend, Takafumi Yokozawa, since they had college orientation together. They were both going to school for business degrees, but Yokozawa wanted to work in advertising and sales. Their graduation photo is one of two images of the pair hanging at his apartment, the other of him as a best man standing next to Yokozawa at his friend’s wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young girl peered around the wall, caressing a black-and-white cat’s head. She couldn’t have been older than ten or twelve, wearing a blue pullover and a pink skirt with leggings. She gave a weak wave after placing the cat gently on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori’s a little nervous about the potential buyer being around,” Yokozawa explained as he kneeled down to pet his cat. “Sorata just hopes they bring treats.” Sorata has been around since they were seniors in college when they found him wandering a city park with no tags. Since then, he has been a part of Yokozawa’s life like any other child would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori stuck her tongue out at Yokozawa playfully before running up to Takano. “Want to see what Papa’s been teaching me?” she asked, already grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the hallway. Her brown ponytail flipped as she turned around, showing the pink scrunchie that held it in place. It felt like only a year ago she was barely old enough to pour her own bowl of cereal, now she can drag him anywhere with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked with him into the master bedroom where a taller man with curly, light brown hair was fixing up the bed. “Ah, Takano, you’re early,” he spoke with a wide smile as he looked up at Takano with caramel eyes that matched Hiyori’s. He wore more casual clothing than Yokozowa, a mere grey cardigan over a white shirt. He was Zen Kirishima, Hiyori’s biological dad and Yokozawa’s husband. The two met through a business deal a few years ago and hit it off. His previous wife passed away when Hiyori was still young, but that didn’t seem to burden him or his daughter much. They seemed like a complete and normal family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, imma show him my trick!” she suggested through bright excitement. Hiyori retrieved three balls from the dresser nearby and began to throw them in the air one at a time. Juggling, the kid was already juggling. She laughed as Takano exaggerated his expression of disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next you’ll be filing my taxes. Is there anything you can’t do?” He chucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and threw one of the balls towards him. “You’ll see. I’ll be swimming with the dolphins someday.” At her last birthday, she told everyone her wish was to be a marine biologist, and no one was short of impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yokozawa came into the room, his usually stern expression being softened by a newfound fatherly nature. “Is your room straightened up?” he asked Hiyori, who slumped her shoulders as she put the balls back and skipped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe that in a month you’ll be moving? Hiyori spent all of her life here and Sorata has claimed the window sill as his throne. Will you miss it?” Takano asked the couple. They exchanged looks, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life needs changes to stay interesting. Sure, the neighborhood is nice and the garden is beautiful, but we’ll be closer to work and Hiyori will get a better education in the city,” Kirishima explained with very little sadness lingering in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano frowned. They were moving into the heart of the city where Takano hardly visited since most of his work involved the outer rim and surrounding areas. “I like the consistency of my life. I go home, have work, visit on the weekends, and that’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other men shook their heads as the doorbell rang. Takano went back into the living room and opened the door. His heart practically skipped a beat as he witnessed the figure before him. The brunette before him had smooth, light features and green eyes as deep as any forest trail in the country. His hair was barely combed through, but framed his face nicely. He held a brown sweater in his arm that must have covered his yellow button up. His smile seemed a bit forced, but it was nothing short of respectful and sweet. He was obviously nervous. And now, so was Takano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silence, the shorter man looked around. “Maybe I don’t have the right place. Is this thirtieth avenue? I’m touring a home for sale, but I don’t see a sign in the yard,” he mumbled towards the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano blinked rapidly a few times, as if resetting himself. “Yes, you have the right place. I don’t put signs in front of homes unless the family moves out and there hasn’t been a buyer,” he explained, hooking the thumb of his left hand through the belt loops of his slacks to keep himself from flailing his hands around. He motioned his right hand towards the other. “Masamune Takano, I’ll be your guide today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other shifted his weight awkwardly, returning the shake. “Ritsu Onodera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence crept in again as Takano allowed the shake to linger a little longer than usual. His hands were softer than he was expecting. He cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away. “Please, come in,” he said as he gestured for the other to follow him into the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men walked around the home, conversing about the durability of the structure and the lovely layout. It was a simple home with white walls and a good amount of lighting. This region saw just as much rain as the city, but it was muddier and perfect for the Forget-Me-Not garden, despite not being native to the area, and being inside during storms was immensely cozy. Everything in the house was within reach and could easily be maneuvered with an extra person nearby. The master bedroom was spacious but humble and the guest bedroom, Hiyori’s, was perfect for shorter visits. A regular, tiled bathroom, laundry units in home, a decent amount of kitchen space; it was perfect in Takano’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The home had gotten a bit small for its current family, but Takano saw it being a great investment for younger or older couples with little to care for. He almost considered moving there himself out of nostalgia, but the city needed him a bit more. He smiled at the thought, but frowned as he noted the anxious looks of Yokozawa and Hiyori who sat in the living room, awaiting the departure of their home invader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see out back?” Takano asked, gathering the attention from Onodera who was admiring the granite finish of the bathroom countertops. They walked past the door onto a wooden porch. The small backyard was visible from other homes, but it held a small outdoor table, two garden chairs, and a stone path to a faux well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera sighed happily as he fell into the iron chair, careful not to scrape it along the boards beneath it. “This place is beautiful. I can really see myself living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you moving in with a girlfriend?” Takano asked, smiling through the fear of the brunette’s answer. His heart eased as the other shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just don’t want to live with my parents anymore,” Onodera explained, “I work at my father’s bookstore—Marimo, if you’ve heard of it—and I’ve made a decent earning that I want to move on and do my own thing.” He frowned a bit as Takano responded with an eager look. “I’m not sure what field to go into yet, so I’m still working for him. I guess a change of scenery might help the creative flows, help me find what I want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go to college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a degree in literature. Well, writing, more so. They’re kind of the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Marukawa is always looking for editors,” Takano added, knowing that Kirishima has been employed there for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera winced at the name of the publishing company. “Manga? I don’t read that stuff. I just sell it.” He chuckled slightly to himself as he continued, “I appreciate what you’re saying though. I’ll have to get your input later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Takano leaned forward and asked quietly, “So how about we get out of their hair and go sign some papers. I know a good cafe down a short ways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood up, going back inside to thank the hosts for allowing a tour, and headed into the front yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which car is yours?” Takano asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took the subway then walked a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me then.” Takano opened the passenger’s door, ushering the brunette to have a seat. They exchanged brief smiles and he could tell the younger man was shy about the invitation, but appreciated it tremendously. He got into the driver’s side and began to go down the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was silent, but no hostility filled the air. It was comfortable and relaxed. Takano occasionally stole a glance toward the other and noticed Onodera doing the same, both quickly abandoning their gazes the moment they met. He pulled into the parking lot of a cafe, decorated in blue and white stripes with a flashing “Welcome” sign. The two men got out and made their way to the building, Takano holding the door open for Onodera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only two regulars filled the bar seats and a short, round woman was organizing menus and cutlery sets. “Take a seat wherever!” she yelled as she started a new pot of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat closest to the door at a square, wooden table that had a hanging fern right above it. Takano removed paperwork from his briefcase as Onodera fidgeted, giving the cafe a thorough look around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, what can I get for you, gentlemen?” the waitress asked as she tucked a strand of salt-and-pepper hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black coffee for me and-” Takano pauses, looking at the man across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, water or... Maybe green tea?” Onodera said unsurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a sober drinker! Green teas for both of us. Surprise us,” Takano added, jumping in as Onodera looked like his head was ready to explode from her question. It was a good enough answer and the waitress swung her way back behind the bar counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bad at ordering things. So many choices and questions,” Onodera whispered across the table; his smile provided a sense of trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it. I doubt this will be your only time here,” Takano replied, writing some notes on the paper in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two talked at length over tea about Onodera’s excitement to move to thirtieth avenue. Many signatures were made and figures were discussed. It was hard for Takano to not have the feeling of giddiness rise in and out of his chest, like a high school girl who hopes her crush will ask her to the spring formal. He didn’t want to call it love at first sight, but he couldn’t ignore that a spark had ignited the moment he laid eyes on Ondera. And the flame grew stronger the longer they chatted and exchanged smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera’s phone buzzed from inside his cardigan that hung off his chair. He got up and mouthed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be right back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he made his way outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano sipped his tea, peering at the window to see the other look more and more defeated by the conversation he was having. He watched as the other hung up, staring at his phone a moment longer before reentering the cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling change from his wallet and placing it on the table, Onodera divulged that his father had called him into work and that he must leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading back home, so let me take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very kind, but you’ve done enough for me already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to help in any way I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera twisted a tuft of hair as he thought for a moment. “If I say no and start walking, you’ll probably drive real slow and keep bantering me, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Onodera whined sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved to the waitress as they took their leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black car rolled up in front of a three-story building as plain as its surroundings, a large canvas reading “Marimo Books” hung above the double-doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Onodera said, pulling his sweater over his head. His hair stood up in multiple places, as if he had only just rolled out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to come by sometime,” Takano added, taking a look at his watch. “But I have to head home. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera just smiled and took a moment to look at the other before he opened the passenger door and took his leave, bustling through the store’s entrance. Takano could swear that he was going to lean in and kiss him goodbye. Or maybe his affection is getting to his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read, two things: Onodera's father doesn't have a name, so I named him after the Japanese novelist Eiji Yoshikawa. Also, I know that their family doesn't own Marimo in canon, but they do in this AU. </p><p>Carry on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takano stayed busy over the next few weeks, listing properties for sale and doing more home tours. He probably saw about forty different people in this time, but he could never stop thinking about Onodera. He found himself driving past Marimo Books often although he never had the time to stop and browse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was a particular Saturday that Takano had a few hours to spare from the chaos of working and helping Yokozawa’s family pack. Making his way down the sidewalk after exiting the subway tunnel, he kept his eyes out for the familiar name, squinting from the harsh sun. He occasionally peered into the windows of the shops he passed until a shelf filled with books stopped him in his tracks. “Marimo Books.” Would Onodera even be working today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bell rang above the door as Takano pushed it open. “Welcome!” he heard from somewhere towards the back of the long store. Every wall was lined with shelves of books of all different colors and sizes. They were organized by last name and by genre. This floor was all fiction novels, with the next two floors being manga and non-fiction textbooks. Shorter shelves created a maze of sorts as Takano found it difficult to maneuver seamlessly towards the checkout. He took a moment to admire the novels to his left, recognizing many titles he had read while in high school. He followed the shelves up until he noticed the small tag on the top. “Ritsu Recommendations.” It took him by surprise to see that their taste in books were so similar, causing a relaxing smile to form on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sir, do you need help finding—" a voice called from behind a stack of books before pausing suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano turned to see that Onodera was carrying at least eight thick books in his arms. His name tag was slightly crooked on his brown sweater and an apron hugged his hips. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the other didn’t seem particularly excited to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a lovely store. I can’t believe I’ve never been in here,” Takano shared, tracing his finger along a book spine. “This section specifically has a lot of classics that I read in high school.” He glanced at Onodera with a side eye. He was slightly biting his lip and was refraining from furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano glanced around the room to look for other customers and employees. There were a few teenagers who were scanning the “Summer Hits” section and an older man who was skimming something sci-fi looking. “Are you okay?” he asked, leaning closer to the brunette. He took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know if you should be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slightly gave a nervous chuckle in disbelief. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera’s face was hard to read, doing a balancing trick between being angry and ready to cry. “Please, leave—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” boomed again from the voice before, this time from right behind the shelf next to them. The man was older with wrinkles starting to spill out in different directions on his face and beneath his glasses. His attire was more formal, with a blue apron around his waist as well. “Can I help you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, thank you, sir. I was about to head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your last name Saga by chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano was taken aback and couldn’t help showing so in his posture. “It’s Takano now, but I was Saga when my parents were married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man gave a smile, although it didn’t have the energy of someone who was happy to hear his response. “I see. My name is Eiji Onodera, owner of Marimo Books and father to my wonderful store supervisor.” He ushered his arm towards Onodera who was biting his lip and slightly narrowing his eye. “If you’re looking for anything specific, he will gladly locate it for you.” The smile vanished as he went towards the back of the store again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two watched as he did so, a silence that was as toxic as it was awkward filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano turned towards Onodera. “How did he know my last name used to be Saga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette blushed briefly, but the distant hostility remained. “How should I know? Look, we really don’t appreciate loitering that keeps the employees from doing their jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supervisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re short handed. I’m doing my part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano’s eyes were fixed on the recommended book in front of him. “What high school did you go to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...the one upstate. Then I moved to the east side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano’s eyes widened a bit as he realized why Onodera’s name had sounded so familiar. He had to finally be sure of the name that plagued his mind for ten years now. “And were you the one writing Oda as your last name in all the books I read?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a sharp inhale, Onodera bent down to place the heavy books on the floor before moving his hands to his hips. “What exactly are you accusing me of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gesturing his hands around the spines in front of him, Takano countered him by asking, “Do you even like any of these books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera gave a pause before pointing to a book that was bright blue. “This one was good.” After receiving a baleful stare, he admitted, “Some are okay, but no. I don’t care for most of them too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… they’re what he liked…” Onodera finally responded in a sorrowful tone. The older man could almost hear the other’s heart cracking in every syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked me in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera shook his head. “I liked Saga-senpai. But I moved away a year later.” He looked point-blank at Takano. “You, Mr. Takano, are the realtor who sold me my first home. Completely different.” His arms waved to exaggerate the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sank in Takano’s chest from those words. Onodera had liked him back in high school? Why didn’t he say anything back then? He considers them two different people? Would he have a chance with him now, despite everything that just came to light? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Onodera replied through a sigh. “I have a break in about twenty minutes. If you have time, can we please meet in the alley then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano nodded as Onodera collected his stack and continued to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he thought back to high school, the more a blurry image of Oda began to form in his head. He remembered that he looked younger and seemed deathly afraid of everything in sight, but he couldn’t make out a face, let alone compare it to the Onodera he knew now. The memories of that time consisted mostly of the fights he endured at home, the pretty girls who confessed their love that he never returned, and the name that appeared beneath his on the library card for almost a hundred books, ‘Ritsu Oda.’ He was always curious, but they were never around long enough to figure out who they were. Once a year passed, the kid was never to be seen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed slowly in those twenty minutes, but Takano made sure to be right on the sidewalk in front of the alley just in time for Onodera’s break. He saw him jog out of the doors towards him and the two walked deeper into the canyon between buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that you have some explaining to do, but I feel like there’s something I’m missing,” Takano began, not wanting to waste the time he had with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a crush in high school, as kids do. I had real bad social anxiety, so I did the best with what I could muster up,” Onodera replied, staring ahead with a blush that refused to leave his cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you moved without saying anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents heard from someone who heard from someone that I was into a certain someone. You know how their generation is. They got me out of there as soon as possible. I’m their only son, so I kind of see why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano stopped, an overbearing sadness gawking through his expressions. “That’s horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Onodera continued, “I forgot what he looked like and could only remember his last name, but I never forgot the books he read. Maybe because that’s how we felt connected.” He paused, as if to consider if what he wanted to say next was relevant to the conversation. “I never dated and honestly, I’ve never felt the same for anyone else. Especially women.” Another pause, with a flash of embarrassment. “Not that I hate women! They are nice and beautiful. They’re going to do wonders for the future. I just mean like… that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano laughed. “I get what you’re saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera smiled shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t recognize me during the home tour then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Onodera replied, shaking his head. “That was ten years ago. You probably look really different. Err, not bad different. You look great! Ah, that’s weird. I’m a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of courage for Takano not to lean in and kiss the flailing man right then and there. Would it have been to calm him? To confess that something still lingers between them now? Who knows. He didn’t want to push someone who looked like they were about to burst at the seam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had known you before,” he managed, keeping his cool as the brunette’s face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A watch beeped and Onodera looked down at his dainty wrist. “I have to go back to work. I move into the house next week, so maybe you could stop by after that. Give me some decorating tips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Takano said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onodera began to walk back, but turned back towards the older man. “One more thing. My father mentioned that you looked like Saga-senpai not too long after I met you. I started to connect the dots which is why I asked you to leave. I thought he would be furious to see you, but I’m glad he kept his cool. I’m sure I’ll still hear about it later. Good-bye, Takano.” With a wave, he quickly walked back down the alley and turned the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takano thought it was ridiculous that the giddiness returned with butterflies in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m twenty-seven, for God’s sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Still, he let his excitement perk his stride as he made his way back towards the subway entrance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>July reared its first sunset with God rays that touched the edge of everything in sight. Takano admired the light as it reflected off of his black sedan and he also admired the summer heat baking his skin while he leaned on his car’s hood. The golden glow was therapeutic as he worked his nerves down to reasonable levels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera had only moved in a few days ago, but he called Takano this morning to see if he could swing by for an appreciation dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been so helpful to me and I would like to repay you. I can make an amazing yakitori!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sincerity and cuteness in his voice was enough to make Takano drop any plans that he had for the day; well, he didn’t have anything to do other than some dusting. Dust is constant, though. An unofficial dinner date with a client that you’ve fallen head-over-heels for is not. Though now that he is parked in front of the home, already waiting outside of the car, Takano can’t seem to make his legs move to the door with definite strides. He wanted to brim with confidence when the younger man opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takano?” Onodera called to him from his garden as he was about to water the Forget-Me-Nots. “Did I miss a call? Was I supposed to meet you out here?” His questions were genuine, but a splash of incredulousness drug through his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was simply admiring your handiwork with the yard,” Takano replied, gesturing to the grass lot that looked exactly the same as when Yokozawa left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera quickly tried to hide a budding smile and a small laugh behind his hand. Waving his hand, he continued, “Come on in, then, don’t be a stranger.” The shorter man walked through the front door as the older man followed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano was impressed, to say the least. For a man who was previously living with his parents and working at a bookstore, he had decent furnishings from pictures and paintings to bookshelves and a long couch. There wasn’t even a box in sight. He smiled as he saw the love Onodera was already putting into his new home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Family photos along a china cabinet in particular grabbed his eyes as they demonstrated a relatively happy childhood. Picnics of the entire Onodera clan, graduations, baby and grade pictures. There was one that was out of place, however, as the image of Onodera next to a beautiful, young woman could not have been older than five years old. Takano’s gulp was audible. Onodera has told Takano that he was not interested in women, but the two in the picture looked so natural together, perfect even. Would he have lied to him? And if this wasn’t his current girlfriend, he wouldn’t have her picture around, right? It could be a cousin of sorts, but they looked different enough. Takano returned his attention to the shorter man walking into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tada!” the brunette exclaimed as he gestured towards a table filled with yakitori, rice, and a small salad on the side. A bottle of red wine was the centerpiece of it all. He ruffled his hair with his hand before snapping his fingers, disappearing into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This looks oddly like a dinner date,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takano thought, trying to find other things to examine to calm his heart. The plates and cutlery were all standard, but a white, knitted cloth dressed the oak table beautifully. On the wall next to the window, fashioned with thin curtains, was an amazing floral painting of white lilies in a black, woven basket. It was made with oil and the artist had great attention to detail, including fallen petals and weeping leaves on the stems. Takano couldn’t determine what he enjoyed looking at more: the blue Forget-me-nots in the front yard or the white lilies in the picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like flowers?” Onodera asked, returning with a corkscrew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I helped plant the ones in the front. These are also beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera popped out the cork from the wine bottle. “They say every flower stands for something in their own language. I haven’t looked into it yet, but I’m curious. Hope you like red, by the way. Or alcohol. Should I brew coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving his hand, Takano replied, “No thank you, this is perfect as is.” He took a seat close to the window and Onodera placed himself in the adjacent spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the dinner went on, and the mood a bit lighter, the two laughed at almost anything, though not obnoxiously. Takano wasn’t drunk, but he could tell the man next to him was at least a little tipsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera smiled more than he did at the bookstore a few weeks ago, not to mention seemed to have thought Takano’s attempt at humor was worth a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to help you do the dishes?” Takano asked, moving the bottle a little further from his friend as he finished off his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I got it. I have no sisters, let alone any women in my family other than my mom, so I learned tons of skills.” Onodera said that last part like he was trying to be hip and trendy with the younger kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano only smiled as he let those words sink in. That girl isn’t family. A good friend possibly? Still a weird picture to have in the midst of sunny family memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A movie?” Takano asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Are you busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano chuckled. “No, I can be here as long as you need.” Was he trying to flirt obviously or was that the wine talking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Onodera responded over the sounds of dishes being arranged in the sink. “I have a lot of foreign films. We could watch this French one called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Playtime</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or this American one called, uhm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Badlands, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which is more of a crime drama.” The sounds of him squishing a sponge and wiping a plate interrupted him. “Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano agreed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Playtime</span>
  </em>
  <span> and scanned a shelf of DVDs near the china cabinet. A few steps away was the video player that sat just below a television. Takano admittingly didn’t enjoy films too much, but he wasn’t ready to take leave for the night. He had to keep it going, even if it was for only the runtime of the movie. He got everything set up and ready, the movie’s title screen on pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera peered around the corner with a washcloth as he dried his hands. “You’re smart with technology. It repels me. I hit the play button on the remote for the player and suddenly I’m watching a baseball game on cable.” He tossed his hands up. “Impossible,” he added as he walked in and out of the kitchen once more, this time empty handed. Onodera took a seat next to Takano on the brown wool couch, though he sat a little close for two people who didn’t know each other well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With only a mere few inches between them, and Onodera’s body turned very slightly towards the older man, Takano knew he was going to have a hard time focusing on the long French film. Despite that, about an hour went by without incident; there were few exchanges of laughs and micro conversations about where the movie took place, but it was mostly silent. The raven haired man swung his arm up behind Onodera, but kept it on top of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera readjusted his position, initially causing Takano to worry that he made him uncomfortable. Once he settled again, though, he was closing the gap between them, leaning closer as if the arm had pulled him closer. The brunette’s body was even more turned towards Takano and his face was no longer acknowledging the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he doesn’t approve, he will move and I will apologize, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takano thought to himself as he faced Ritsu, leaving a sliver of air between them. No movement away. Mutually, the two leaned in and shared a slow, sweet kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t lose it, don’t lose it, don’t lose it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He brought his arm around the man’s back, erasing any space that was still existing between them as Onodera held Takano’s cheek in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment could only be described as an ice cube melting gingerly in the warm air. Time was frozen, yet Takano could feel him falling deeper in love with every kiss, and he thought he could feel Onodera’s heart beating too. A breathy calm filled the air around them as they both withheld the need for anything more than this display of interest or affection. If Takano was being honest, while it took all of his will not to pursue something more, he was happy to be how they were. To him, they were beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An immeasurable amount of time went by when Onodera pulled away suddenly. His eyes were lidded and his face was beet red. Before Takano could apologize, he pulled the older man up from the couch. “W-wanna, uh…” Onodera started, pointing his thumb towards the master bedroom. His body was a nervous, twitching mess; he legs couldn’t stand still and he was bouncing between wanting to hold Takano and wanting to drag him into another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano leaned in and kissed Onodera’s head. “I’m all yours.” When the younger man stood frozen at the peak of his embarrassment and couldn’t move, Takano picked the other up off the floor just enough to float barely above the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera let out a yelp and a nervous laugh as he wrapped his arms around Takano’s neck. He pecked his cheek over and over as Takano walked towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two bodies laid apart from each other under the warmth of the thick, blue comforter, breath slowing down as red turned into pink on their cheeks and their smiles came in and out of view. A clock flashed </span>
  <em>
    <span>23:45</span>
  </em>
  <span> in red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano wondered how one could say they loved someone after that without sounding childish. He really did love Onodera, back when he saw his messy hair in the front yard to his smile at dinner. And the past few hours were passionate and carefree. He felt young again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, they’re not even on a first name basis yet, he can’t possibly say it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera turned his body to face Takano, using his hand to prop him up at his chin. “That was everything I’ve dreamed about and more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can someone who used to be such a nervous wreck say something so confident?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takano asked himself. “Agreed. I’ve never felt this way before,” he responded, kissing the other on his lips. After a few exchanges, Takano was surprised to see the younger man pull away and roll out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower, if that’s okay,” Onodera said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Takano replied, a mixture of many emotions being at least a bit prominent in his response. He took this time to examine the bed room. Blue sheets, blue curtains, bookshelves lining the walls. A desk near the bed held a few picture frames. These people looked more like friends from highschool. There was one, however, that had that girl again and they were dressed in proper formal attire for a school dance. “Hey, Onodera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” the brunette replied, though a little hidden behind water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before the water turned off. “Didn’t I tell you about all that in the alley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… this girl here seems important to you. But you don’t have any sisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Onodera muttered as he dried himself off and hung the towel around his waist. “Our family is really close, so we grew up together. An-chan and I were never a thing, though.” He paused to consider something. “Are you jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well….</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he was being honest, yes. The two looked natural together. She was a glowing star and he looked so happy. “No, no, no. I wanted to be sure I wasn’t in the middle of… you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’d cheat on someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano admittingly backed himself into a corner here. He was jealous and considered the possibility of being the third party in an affair. He never assumed that of Onodera, but he still wondered about it after witnessing the images. What was there left to say? He didn’t want to be kicked out for being insensitive. “Onodera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air suddenly felt so cold and stuffy, like all the oxygen was being sucked out through the burdening questions following a lovely night. Onodera turned red as he looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Was he about to cry? “Look,” he started, “I had an amazing time tonight. I really did feel more alive than I have in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t supposed to be a date in the first place, it just kind of evolved into one and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you regret it?” Takano asked, pushing aside all hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onodera lifted a hand to his heart as if to shield it from such an intrusive comment. “No,” he said definitively. “I will never regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano gave the brunette a moment to collect his thoughts. He could tell something in both of them was breaking, even if no certain answer came of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, so…” Onodera started before pausing as he swayed his body in thought. “I like you a lot, okay? And you like me, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally.” Takano actually wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, no, I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but felt that it was moot at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let’s wait!” Onodera smiled for the first time in a while, but there was anxiety dripping from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takano raised his brow and folded his hands under his chin. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man ventured to sit on the bed with Takano, but kept at a noticeable distance. “We don’t know each other well, but that doesn’t mean we can’t… hang out.” He gestured his hands behind him to Takano and the bed with that last bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onodera, I don’t know if that’s healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date, okay! But this is new and I don’t want to think that it’s because…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of what? Your feelings for Saga?” Takano asked a bit too aggressively. He rubbed his head when he heard a small sob from the brunette. “I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re right,” Onodera interjected, wiping tears away from his face. “That’s why I’m hesitant. I don’t want this to be out of old feelings, only new ones.” He sighed. “I loved Saga. But right now, I want to like you, Takano.” His shoulders began to quiver as he whimpered more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired man wrapped his arms around Onodera, squeezing him tightly. “I get it. I understand.” After feeling the other’s hands hold onto his arm, he gave a small kiss to the head. “We can do whatever we need to for this to feel genuine enough for you. As long as I’m with you, somehow, someway, I’m happy.” Takano pulled him down to the bed where Onodera almost fell asleep on impact with the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever it takes, Onodera. Please, just fall in love with me so I can be yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven houses and a condo later, the rush of an August summer flew down into the chambers of a brisk wind. Fall was around the corner and the lack of tourists solidified that hypothesis. The leaves haven’t quite started falling and the sun still provided warm outings along the town’s finest strips. </p><p>Seeing each other about twice a week, Takano was conflicted. They still weren’t technically together despite the bedroom flings and dinner dates at either’s home. Any suggestion about it was disregarded by “Saga” this and “Saga” that. He couldn’t believe it. Cock blocked by his past self. In reality, it was by the past self’s image in Onodera’s head. The two never once conversed while in school. He wouldn’t care if it wasn’t his heart that was on the line, but on those nights, when he was on the verge of confessing, he paused to recognize that a decline would utterly shatter him.</p><p>Onodera is shy and emotional, but has no problem suggesting periodic dates should be the best the two do for now. His logic makes Takano’s head hurt. But he can tell that he’s trying. The way he says Takano’s name, the way he lets him hold his hand when they’re on an empty road, god damn— this guy is really trying! And Takano couldn’t fault him for that. He appreciated the hard work Onodera puts into everything he does, even if he’s a blubbering idiot on occasion. </p><p>Honestly, Takano wished he could see what that idiot is thinking.</p><p>…</p><p>“You did <em> what </em>, Masamune?” Yokozawa blurted out just before taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Takano rubbed his arm nervously with an unsure chuckle. “Technically, it’s what we’re still doing.”</p><p>“That can’t be healthy,” chiming in Kirishima as he was dunking his tea bag into his mug. “If you do love him, but he’s not willing to reciprocate those feelings, then maybe it’s not best to pursue it.”</p><p>Hiyori walked into the kitchen to make herself a glass of water. Did she always have freckles? She must have been enjoying the sun with friends nearby. </p><p>Yokozawa’s new home laid in the heart of the city only a few blocks from where their offices were and the school Hiyori will be attending next week is only a block past that. And their new home was huge, sitting on top of another family’s space. There was no yard, but the patio near the front door held many plants that Yokozawa took care of when he got home. Sorata slept in the spacious living room where the family had a paused game of Go Fish laying on the coffee table. Takano could tell that, even though the living situation was bigger and better, these people still loved to stay close.</p><p>As Hiyori smiled at Takano and walked back to her room to study, he responded to his friends, “I used to love being alone and carefree, but there’s something about him. I know I should be patient and wait for him to sort his feelings out, but what if I’m being played?”</p><p>Yokozawa sighed angrily. “You really should think things through, Masamune. You’re his realtor, he was probably just trying to be polite.”</p><p>In a hushed tone, Kirishima added, “I don’t think sex multiple times is someone’s way of being nice, hun.” He laughed heartily as the other blushed and sent eye daggers his way. “Takano, if you think he’s worth waiting for, then wait. Love takes us down weird paths, but it brings together who it needs to bring. ‘Destiny’ or something.”</p><p>“You remarried,” Yokozawa added through a scoff.</p><p>“I loved my wife until her dying day and I love my new wife all the same.” Kirishima quickly ducked out of the room as Yokozawa started waving his fist towards the taller man. </p><p>“I think what he <em> means </em> to say is that things take time. They are difficult and problems will arise. But if you can find every reason to love someone no matter the circumstance, then it’s perfect, right?” Takano suggested his own interpretation. </p><p>“What about Stockholm Syndrome?”</p><p>“Yokozawa Takafumi, I do not have Stockholm.” </p><p>“It’s possible,” Yokozawa said, taking a sip. “Go for it, Masamune. See where it takes you. But if it gets too difficult— if your heart and work suffer— then please. Cut it off before it gets too much. Know your limit. Oh, and one more thing.” He placed his beverage on the counter. “Tell him how you feel. If you can’t be honest now, then how can you expect to be honest later on?”</p><p>These words struck Takano hard. He never lied about whether or not he liked Onodera, but he never confessed just how much he drowned himself in his presence. His friend had a point; if he pretends and hides his feelings, what will he do that for later down the road? And will Onodera do the same? If someone cheats, would they be more likely to cover it up than admit right away? He sighed heavily.</p><p>Yokozawa placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Don’t dwell on the possibilities too much. Think of it like this: if you show confidence in sharing your feelings, then he will follow suit.” He leaned in closer and added in a low tone, “All my life, I was irritated. Even while being your friend.” Yokozawa gestured his finger towards the hallway. “Meeting this guy? Having him lead with his emotions, telling me he loved me no matter how much I probably looked like I hated him, made me want to be… a human being, frankly.”</p><p>“You’ve grown up,” Takano stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Nodding his head, Yokozawa replied, “I don’t know much about this man other than what I saw on the tour and what I’ve been hearing from you. What I do know is that once you talk, you’ll know from that point forward if it’s love or lust. I know, I know, it’s love for you. But it can’t be both. If Onodera admits that there’s only room for lust, then he might never fall in love. It hurts, but it’s true.”</p><p>As Takano thanked his friend, he received a text that required his attention.</p><p>“<em> Good afternoon, Takano. I left my work apron at your place. Can I come get it?” </em></p><p>Yokozawa lightly smacked Takano’s shoulder as he got up to put his empty mug in the kitchen. “Go on, meet with the beau. But do keep in mind what we’ve said to you.”</p><p>“<em> I was going to swing by and drop it later, but I can come now, if you’d like </em>,” Takano texted back, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. “Yokozawa, please thank Kirishima for me as well. I don’t know what I’d do without any of you.”</p><p>“Hiyori already thinks of you as an older brother.”</p><p>“And I will spoil her like one,” Takano added, giving a side hug to his friend. “Seriously, though, I’m lucky to have had you by my side.” </p><p>Blushing in embarrassment, Yokozawa shrugged the other off his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Right place, right time. Get on out of here.”</p><p>…</p><p>Parking in the driveway of the familiar brown home, Takano grabbed Onodera’s blue apron from his passenger seat and made his way to the front door.</p><p>Onodera opened the door before the taller man made it up the steps and met him on the porch. “Thank you,” he chimed, grabbing the apron and giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Before Takano could say anything, the brunette grabbed his hand. “I have some news. Would you like coffee?”</p><p>“Of course,” Takano replied, walking into the home with Onodera at his side. Trying to lighten his own anxiety, he offered to take care of the coffee, though they shared the space as he did so. The younger man held a genuine smile and looked like he was going to burst with his secret. He loved that about him. Pouring the beverage into some blue mugs, he prompted the other to share, even making a grand arm gesture. “So what is this <em> amazing </em> news?”</p><p>Blowing on his drink, Onodera laughed lightly at Takano’s stance. “I’ve been trying to find work a little closer to home. I love the bookstore, I really do, but I want to step out of my father’s shadow. Make something of myself that doesn’t ride some coattail. Have you been out to tenth avenue?”</p><p>Takano thought for a moment, then nodded his head, remembering that a lot of homes neighbor in eleventh. Tenth avenue was a small center, usually for older people who didn’t want to drive into the city. A small cafe, the second store location to the one they frequented a short ways away, a pharmacy, and a few other buildings brought that road to life, even if there wasn’t a lot of foot traffic.</p><p>“Well, you are looking at their latest library assistant and archivist!” Onodera spoke with pride and confidence. Takano knew based on his handiwork at Marimo that the young man worked diligently and gave everything his all. Yet another thing he loved dearly. </p><p>Takano’s eyes lit up and he hugged the brunette tightly. “Congratulations! I’m proud of you.” He felt Onodera wrap his arms around his hips and he leaned his head down to see him with his eyes closed and lips puckered. Takano kissed him for a moment but pulled away when Onodera’s movements became more desperate and hungry.</p><p>The other man raised a brow and frowned heavily. “Do you not like kissing me anymore?”</p><p>“No, I do.”</p><p>Onodera made a gesture as if to say<em>,</em> <em>Well then, what are you waiting for?</em></p><p>Takano remained calm and collected for once as he cupped his love’s face in his hands. “Onodera, I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p><p>“Stop right there, Takano. I know what you’re going to say,” Onodera retorted, pulling the man’s hands away. “You want to go out, I know. And I’ve been giving it a lot of consideration. Will you hear me out ‘til the end?”</p><p>Takano nodded in confusion as they walked their way to the couch where they first expressed a lust for one another. His heart was starting to race again as he had no clear idea what Onodera was about to say to him. Did he want to remain friends or even strangers? Keep it physical? Confess love? Who knows, but there were so many directions this conversation could lead that Takano felt like his head might explode before his heart could.</p><p>“I’ve really enjoyed our time together. Honest. I… haven’t been this happy in a long, long time.” Onodera looked pained as he shared this. Despite the pictures that littered his home, Onodera had a hard life. His parents were overbearing and forced him to move because he had feelings for another man. There’s a lot that images will never show in a person’s life. Takano knew this first hand from his parent’s divorce.</p><p>“I’m just wondering now, with my new librarian job and you being the outstanding realtor you are, whether we’ll have time to be together. It’s sad to think about, but we have to consider it.” Onodera held onto Takano’s hand. “I’m not great with my words, but I’m sure you understand what I’m getting at.”</p><p>Takano couldn’t figure out if his brown eyes were glossing from sadness or anger, or some odd combination. “Why?” That was all he could mutter out.</p><p>Onodera glanced around his home, returning his hands together to fidget like he did once before. “I’m really torn here, Takano. Please don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.” He started to get up, but jumped when Takano lightly grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“I don’t understand you, Onodera. If you want to be together, there’s nothing stopping us. I’m sorry you’re confused about how you feel for me because of high school, but I’m not the person you hardly knew back then.” Takano paused a moment as Onodera began to tear up. “If you’re happy with me now, then it’s sincere, right?”</p><p>Onodera yanked his arm away and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. He was becoming aggravated by Takano’s persistence. “Takano, I-”</p><p>Takano hopped to his feet in order to be face to face with the younger man. “This physical relationship kills me. It hurts, Onodera. I can only fall for that smile so much before I realize it will never be because of me.”</p><p>Curling his fists like a child, Onodera spatted, “You think you’re the only one hurting!? Try having your family disapprove of everything you do. Or feeling like you’re worth little to everyone you meet!”</p><p>“What are you going on about?” Takano asked in a booming tone that came off more outraged than he meant.</p><p>“I think it’s time you left.” Onodera marched angrily towards the front door, but came to a halt as Takano wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Let go!”</p><p>The raven haired man did so, but held onto Onodera’s hand with care. “I was content being alone. I was overjoyed that my life was never strained by a relationship that I had to force myself to be happy in. But from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me.” Takano’s grip got tighter in a reassuring manner and he swore Onodera returned the pressure.</p><p>“My mind chases you relentlessly even when I should be preoccupied with work and other things,” Takano continued. “I, too, was conflicted. But when I got you laughing at the smallest things and watched you talk about your passions so vibrantly, I knew I couldn’t let you go. I don’t agree with our relationship the way it is, but I’d do anything to stay with you.”</p><p>Onodera turned towards the taller man, his face an unreadable mess of tears and red. “Takano, please-”</p><p>“I love you, Ritsu,” Takano admitted as he pressed his body towards Onodera’s. “I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you. Please, if you can, forget your previous notions. Because if you remain unsure, I don’t think my heart can take it.”</p><p>The air was cool and the room was quiet. Just the hush of Onodera’s heavy breathing slowly changing into quiet sobs. The two held each other tightly, being ever so gentle. Like their bodies were porcelain and the slightest push would send them crashing. Sniffles caused a shake in their stillness.</p><p>“Takano,” Onodera began but paused. </p><p>The raven haired man breathed in deeply. This was the moment he had to prepare for, but he wasn’t sure he was ready yet. Would he be accepting of a rejection? Morally, yes, but in the moment, wouldn’t he try to fight for his lover? He didn’t want to lose this close proximity to Onodera. The thought of that dissipating tore at his core.</p><p>Onodera pulled back from the entanglement a tad. “Your heart is racing.”</p><p>“I’m nervous.”</p><p>“I am too.” Onodera peered into Takano’s eyes, his own already drying up. “My parents didn’t want me to see you ever again. But you’ve shown me more kindness and selflessness than anyone I’ve met.” He looked down and fiddled with Takano’s hand.</p><p>“I’ve been immensely selfish, trying you on like you were some accessory. If you thought I was leading you along, I apologize profusely.” Onodera’s words sounded so mature in the moment and Takano could tell his heart was in the right place. “I was afraid that I was only interested because of where I was ten years ago, but…”</p><p>Takano caressed the brunette’s hair with his free hand. He wanted to signal somehow that he would listen no matter what he had to say.</p><p>“I agree with you. I didn’t know who you were back then, only the books you read and vaguely what you looked like. The way you made my heart soar while we talked over paperwork was real, Takano. And every moment after that meant the world to me.</p><p>“Suggesting we shouldn’t see each other was my way of trying to separate the person from the memory. But I realized that there was no memory. Just the very real person in front of me.” Ondera took a deep breath before pulling away from Takano, going arm's length while holding his hand. “My first love and current love are the same; and I’m not talking about Saga. Taka— ah, Masamune, I…” He inhaled sharply and his face was a ruby red, resembling the faces of many high school girls that Takano knew. “I want to be with you.”</p><p>Takano stood dumbfounded. He was overjoyed, no doubt, but this confession with its innocence shattered reality. “A-are you sure?” He asked out of habit.</p><p>Onodera let out a small sound of irritation. “If I wasn’t sure, then I wouldn’t have admitted something like that… idiot.” </p><p>Takano couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s shyness. He proceeded to kiss Onodera and held his lips there for a few more moments. “I’ll be yours as long as you want me to be. Forever and always.” He continued to kiss the short man to stall more tears from coming out of his green eyes. </p><p>The two held onto one another for what felt like eternity. Time moved so slowly as they continued their snogging in another part of the house. But this time, they’ll wake up in each other’s arms knowing that everything will maybe, just maybe, be okay.</p><p>…</p><p>If there’s one thing that never ceased to amaze Takano, it was how beautiful the sunsets were every day, no matter the season. This spring, as both Forget-Me-Nots and white lilies bloomed generously in the garden, there wasn’t a better sight to be seen. </p><p>Parking his black sedan in the driveway of the familiar home, Takano took a moment to breathe in the frigid air while the sunlight warmed his torso. The seasons changed fast in the last two years, but he welcomed the change. He grabbed his work bag then marched up the stairs and unlocked the door. “Ritsu, I’m home.”</p><p>Onodera perked up from the books he was organizing on the coffee table. “Welcome back, love.” The literature that littered the table looked glittery from afar. If he brought his work home, it usually meant that they were having a guest speaker soon. “The famous Usami Akihiko graciously agreed to offer a voice to our hopeless romantic readers. He hardly does interviews, so I’m shocked he agreed.”</p><p>Nothing made Takano happier lately than coming home to hear Onodera converse at length about all the exciting programs he’s been working on at the library. Takano dropped his keys onto the night stand and hung his coat in the closet. “Weren’t we having dinner with your co-worker tonight too?”</p><p>Stacking the books in order, Onodera replied, “Yeah, our head librarian, Kisa, will be over around six. He’s bringing someone named Yukina—” He paused to laugh. “I didn’t mean to see his private information, but he’s listed in his phone under ‘Prince Yukina.’ It’s kind of cute.”</p><p>“Okay, Princess Ritsu.”</p><p>The brunette stuck out his tongue then picked up the stack and moved them out of the room. The living room was now a joint account of both their furnishings and new pictures of the two together. There was one of them in front of their repainted home when the flowers were in full bloom, another with Yokozawa’s family on an outing to the beach, and a taller photo of Takano kissing Onodera’s head while their hands are together, showing a silver band around the shorter man’s ring finger. Life was good and settled.</p><p>After these two years, Takano couldn’t fathom how he had enjoyed his lonely, convenient life. Sharing his whole world with someone he loved made him value life more than he could have ever imagined. Nothing felt artificial, like they were trying too hard to make things work. It took adjusting, sure, but their lives fell into place with one another naturally. He sighed happily when his lover entered the room again.</p><p>“How was work today, Masamune?”</p><p>“We closed on a home in the bay area. My apprentice, Hatori, is a knockout. He’ll surpass me in no time.” Takano shared as he began heating water for tea in the kitchen. “I asked him about his life since we’d be business partners for a while and I wanted to get to know him. He’s married to this author, lemme think.” Recalling his conversation earlier that day, he snapped his finger upon remembering and added, “Chiharu Yoshikawa, I think. Heard of her?”</p><p>Onodera looked taken aback. “The manga author?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s the one.”</p><p>The brunette placed a finger on his lip, debating whether to say more or not. “Don’t tell him I said this, but I’m pretty sure that’s a female pseudonym.”</p><p>Takano raised a brow as he took the pot of the kettle. “Meaning?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the author is actually a guy. Aah, but don’t say anything to him. It’s really a rumor, although there’s strong evidence for it. Wife or husband, they probably like their privacy.”</p><p>The taller man smiled at Onodera as he put the teabag in his mug.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re smart.”</p><p>“Don’t court me before our guests get here,” Onodera scoffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Takano gave the other a small but loving kiss on the lips. “If you say so.” Watching Onodera blush and get nervous over and over despite how far they’ve come would never get old for the man who fell headfirst. He felt guilty that he was the reason Onodera’s family hardly wanted to see their son, let alone at all if Takano was going to be joining him, but seeing how much they’ve grown together allows him to rest easy knowing that whatever obstacles come at them, they will conquer and overcome.</p><p>Because today, tomorrow, and every day after that offers a lifetime of resolve and satisfaction. Onodera may have found a new home on thirtieth avenue, but Takano found a home in his arms. For as long as he would let him, this is the one place he’d love to stay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap. Thank you so much for reading through until the end and I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>